everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Anne d'Herblay
“Scarlet” Annalise d’Herblay is a 2016 introduced character. She is the daughter of Aramis d’Herblay from the French novel, The Three Musketeers. She identifies as a Roybel because she is ready to live out her destiny, but does not want to revert to a religious calling at the end of her tale. She lives for the excitement of her story, but not her end game. Character Personality If one was to describe Anne in one word, it would be “goal-orientated”. She sets goals and deadlines for herself and is very organized. She keeps planner and tabs on what she needs to do each day which explains why her grades are pretty good. She sometimes does let her schedule do what it wants since she wouldn’t want to hinder herself from enjoying her high school experience. After all, she had other plans for her end game rather than follow her story to the very end and be miserable due to her unsure nature. She plans to change how her tale ends, but the adventure of her destiny also sounds amazing. She matures quickly and is independent in her own way. Anne is kind and understanding, wanting to be altruistic always. She enjoys positivity, but never dabbles too much in the negative light. With her situation, it is easy to be a downer, but she does not let her background get to her. She wants to smile and spread happiness and it certainly shows whenever she offers to volunteer in community services. Anne likes looking at the bright side of things, but sometimes drown in the not so perfect side of herself. She gets back up with the help of a certain jolly girl. Like her father, Anne is extremely loyal to her friends and loved ones. She keeps them close to her heart and ensures that she is there for them when they need her. She can be taken advantage of this way, and she is completely oblivious to it, giving the person the benefit of the doubt. She is trustworthy and would take promises to her grave without a second thought. Her friends play a great part in her life and she takes this into account and giving them her everything. Her trust in others cannot be broken easily even if they bail on her several times. She lets go of toxic situations too easily, but is unaware of it. She would go great lengths for loved ones, dropping everything she is doing just to help. Anne has a bad habit of second guessing herself. She is uncertain about everything and needs a second opinion half of the time. She presents her findings to others and sometimes does wake her friends up at night just to ask if they think her essay is alright. It always ends with rejection, so she is left alone with her thoughts on what to do. She is not confident in her abilities to make choices, even with simple tasks like choosing what to eat in the morning. Her rights from her lefts blur themselves to a line, making the task even harder. It can be very overwhelming for her and she copes by not choosing anything at all in the end. Hobbies and Interests Anne has a natural talent for wielding a sword and everything in between. She is comfortable with fencing and rapiers as well as throwing knives. She was probably born with a silver sword in her hand. Anne, at a young age, was taught to parry and thrust and it is a skill she picked up rather quickly. Her father was very skilled at the sport and had given Anne all the resources she needed to enhance her knowledge. She was so inspired by all the stories he tells her about how his skill alone helped him get revenge or save his life and Anne wanted to mimic him in this way. Even if she likes the way of the sword, Anne prefers the good old shotgun. She had learned about shooting ranges just recently and picked up the hobby in the name of her destiny. She liked it so much that she started to practice with guns on a daily basis which gets her into trouble. She purchases her guns from shady corners of Ever After, but is not afraid to do business regarding beautiful weapons. She is currently trying to make guns legal because there are accounts of other weapons in the world that are legal and she feels that it is rather unfair. Appearance Anne has dark skin paired with dark brown hair with a blond ombre effect. She sports a lot of scarlet, which accounts to her nickname. Her stark green eyes contrast her skin and outfit. She has a maroon lip color with dark brown eyeshadow. She keeps her look natural, but at the same time, loves anything that makes her eyes stand out. Fairy tale – The Three Musketeers How the Story Goes René d'Herblay, alias Aramis, is a fictional character in the novels The Three Musketeers, Twenty Years After and The Vicomte de Bragelonne by Alexandre Dumas, père. He and the other two musketeers, Athos and Porthos, are friends of the novels' protagonist, d'Artagnan. Aramis loves and courts women, which fits well with the opinions of the time regarding Jesuits and abbots. He is portrayed as constantly ambitious and unsatisfied: as a musketeer, he yearns to become an abbé; but when an abbé he wishes for the life of the soldier. In the books it is revealed he became a musketeer because of a woman and his arrogance: as a young man whose ambition was to become an abbé, he had the misfortune to be caught and thrown out of a house, while (innocently or not) reading to a young woman. For a year, he practiced fencing, every day with the best master swordsman in town to get his revenge. By the time he came back to confront the man who had mistreated him, he had become such an expert swordsman that the fight only lasted a couple of seconds. Because duels were forbidden by royal edict and Aramis was a novice, he had to disappear and adopt a very low profile, which led him to enlist in the Musketeers Corps. There he met Athos and Porthos, and later d'Artagnan. Together they worked to bring peace to the King's court, and to keep the Queen's affair with the Duke of Buckingham from being revealed by Cardinal Richelieu. How does Anne come into it? Anne was a secret child between Aramis and his mistress, Madame de Chevreuse. Anne was not to be born, but is a result of failing to use contraceptives. Neither his mistress nor Aramis wanted to care for her, as Aramis was following the path of priesthood. Anne’s mother was a high noblewoman and could not let anyone know about her affair, therefore, leaving her daughter to Aramis. Relationships Family Father Aramis was a good father to Anne for a while. He had a mistress which resulted in Anne, though she was an accidental child. She was not to be born, but was put in Aramis’ hands for the time being. He did not know how to raise her, but with the help of his musketeer friends, was able to be a single father while also following his religious ways as a priest. Desiring to follow his deity’s path, he put Anne with his friend’s trusted companion (which is Percy's Uncle) whenever it came time to lead the church. Aramis was not able to see her grow up and instead only saw her in certain moments of her life. He was a big part of her childhood, but as time went on, he began to slip through the cracks of his secretive forbidden affair with his mistress. Luckily for him, he was able to send Anne to the Ever After High dormitory until she graduates and is able to fend for herself at the ripe age of 18. From this, Anne started to detest her father as well as her biological mother. as she was lost and confused without their guidance. If it weren't for Percy's family, Anne would have been driven to insanity. Friends Percy Boots Percy and Anne were childhood friends who have known each other since they were kindergarteners. Their fathers have traveled a lot with each other due to the thirst for adventure and Anne was left with Percy’s uncle some of the time. They, at first, hated each other due to the fear of “cooties”, but became close due to their love of sparring. Anne was a natural at sword fighting and always corrected Percy’s uncle of his stance or position for fencing. Anne’s own father taught her to wield a rapier and beat her dear feline friend every time. After all, she basically taught him to improve his technique. Percy was the only person she trusted with her secret, however. She told him how she preferred girls and had no interest with the opposite gender. Percy, of course, was understanding, since he and his father did not care for gender when it comes to courting. He sees her as his little sister, even if she still overpowers him at her extensive swordsmanship skill. Equally as much, she is the only person Percy trusts with the pistol his father handed down to him. She considers him a great big brother and would always wrestle with him to show her love to him. The Muskeedorks These three girls have been around Anne's life for as long as she can remember. They are what keep her sane and happy, which is pleasantly appealing to Anne. She knows that she can always count on them for any rut she is going through. Being the eldest out of all of them, Anne ensures that they are free from trouble whenever they hang out. She does not consider herself as the leader however, as equality is always on her mind. Anne gets quite embarrassed whenever she shows her girlfriend some PDA around them, flushing deeply if the Muskeedorks say anything about it. Jasper Rai Seeing that Jasper is Destiny's and Snow's good friend, Anne is glad to befriend Jasper. As Destiny makes her happy, Anne is excited to know that Snow has someone special as well. Jasper is great choice for him and Anne trusts Jasper enough that she would give Snow a great life. Future/AUs Anne has future children that were born from both dark and bright magic. Her first daughter is Belle Claus d'Herblay and her son is Reiner Claus d'Herblay. Her second daughter is Lumine Claus d'Herblay. Anne is proud that her daughter is following in her footsteps in becoming the next Aramis, and adores that her soft son is studying to be the next Santa Claus. Luckily for both Destiny and Anne, their children are very easy to raise and are the brightest stars in their life. Pet Anne has a dark horse with grey dapples. She calls him “Gunner“. Just as Daring prances around heroically in his white steed, Anne rides around in her nightly stallion to save damsels if necessarily. Romance Destiny Claus Their meeting began with a Misfire. (Written by Bluebutterflychan) It was November, that first time they met-- it was November, and the circumstances were far from perfect. Nevertheless, they think, it would be impossible to regret that first, chance meeting, where winter wandered in at last beneath the gunpowder's smoke. Anne met Destiny while practicing her shooting, and seemed to have frightened her small reindeer in the process. Ever since then, she is sure to be careful of where she practices, even if it meant limiting herself from the use of what makes her destiny, well, her destiny. She has noticed how she hasn’t been wielding her weapon as much ever since she started hanging around with Destiny. This went on for a while until she realized that there she had developed feelings for the Christmas girl. She was at first, scared, since she was not sure if Destiny liked her in that way, as close as they were. After all, Anne never told her secret to anyone but Percy. But after a while, they naturally became a couple after being the bestest friends forever after. She did not have the need to confess or ask Destiny to be hers, since it was a deep enough connection. Anne loves how Destiny is understanding towards her feelings and for this, Anne fell deeper in love. She can always depend on Destiny to help her sort things out or decide things for her. Though, she is sometimes afraid that her own destiny would hinder Destiny’s own when they do get out of high school, but keeps that thought at the back of her mind. For the present, she enjoys her girlfriend’s company and plays the part of lifting her when she needs something on the top shelf or carrying heavy items for her. Outfits Trivia/Recap * She has guns stashed all over her outfit and would not tell how many there are. * Unlike her father, she is not as religious as he is. * English is not her first language, so she has a French accent that fades in and out of French words. * She first realized she was a lesbian when Percy's dad asked her if Percy was her little boyfriend. She denied it so hard and gradually over time, she began to notice that she was never attracted to boys. * She got her nickname "Scarlet" from Percy's uncle. * Anne is slightly deaf on her right ear due to her not using protection when she fires her guns. She doesn't like using ear protection and that is catching up to her. * Just as Destiny sneaks out of her room to be with her, Anne does the same thing. The only difference is that she basically kidnaps her girlfriend to take her out on a midnight adventures before returning her home. * Because she is full of weapon knowledge, she is probably the only person Romeo V. Cupid steers clear of -- that and Percy warns Romeo not to touch Anne at all. * Part of The Muskeedorks. Portrayals Anne's faceclaim is Olay Noel. Quotes * “Light ‘er up!” * “Mon dieu…” * "Destiny, mon cheri, you are my North Star." * "Aim for the heart and you'll never miss." Gallery Scarlet Anne.png|Basic outfit Hat.png|Hat-tastic Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Dragon Games.jpg| Design by the amazing Jade-the-Tiger Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Dragon Games.png Me3.jpg|Memes Pride.jpg|shes gay Bday destanne.png|Bday gift for WiseUnicorn <3 DesAnne.png|With the gf <3 Art by WiseUnicorn Destanne.png|Smol and stronk gfs during Christmas~ Dest and Anne .png| LOOK AT THESE GFS BEING MOMS <33 Destanne-sketchbyhidden.jpeg|Art by Hiddenfolk~ D'herBAE.jpg|By the sweet Patchworks Inc DesAnnee.jpg|Don't you just love DestAnne Sss.png| I KNOW I DO Destannes.png|Relationship goals destannebbs.jpg|Valentine's Day present :D Art by lazi-skeli on deviantart Scarletbygrimmgrayson.png|Art by grimm-grayson on tumblr!! Secret Santa 2018 Scarletannesecretsanta-byhidden.png|Amazing secret santa gift by Hiddenfolk~ Secret Santa 2018 Screenshot 20191225-074355~2.png|Secret Santa 2019 present from Rai-Knightshade So lovely!! Scarlet Magazine.png|Scarlet's concept art for my art class Destanneey.png| Drawn by the lovely WiseUnicorn!! Destanney.jpg|Lovely drawing by WiseUnicorn <3 Scarlet anne.png|Art by WiseUnicorn. Look how pretty she is! Annalise.png|Very beautiful art by WiseUnicorn Anne wise's style.png|Cute EAH style Anne by WiseUnicorn Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Lesbian Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Estella's stars Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters of the Month